Orb
by Revived Ghosts Dance
Summary: ~*Reloaded*~ Sometimes the only person you can bring yourself to love is the one that can never love you back. Seto/Mokuba


Warnings: incest, shonen ai, angst, OOC-ness 

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Pairings: Seto / Mokuba 

Notes: I really, really love this pairing. And decided to try my hand at it. This is in no way an attempt to change your views. If you do not like the idea, do not read this. Eat. Consume.****

+ + +

Orb

By Ghosts Dance

+ + +

            Young and a sibling, there couldn't have been a worse combination.   

Seto sighed and gazed balefully at his brother. Mokuba had his back turned to him, sleeping soundly on his bed. Seto reached out to stroke the younger boy's hair but fought the urge. When they were younger they used to sleep like lovers. Their legs would intertwine and both boys would hug close in innocent contact. At that age it was actually allowed to hug, touch, nobody would think twice about it. But those days were fleeting, as Seto knew. Mokuba stirred and let a whisper of air. Oddly spiritual and free, this miniature gust, it shook Seto up some. His arms just itched to pull the warm body up against chest maybe even steal a kiss from those virgin lips. But it was just an urge.

            The CEO backed up away from the bed until he hit the wall. That would only scare Mokuba, he wouldn't understand. Despite the unlimited knowledge the smaller boy had of Seto's moods and expressions this was something he was not ready to cope with. Seto found himself unable to watch any longer and quietly took his leave. The inside of his elbows emitted weird fluttering sensations. He almost did something he would regret. "Brother, brother, brother… " This was his brother. His blood. Seto shivered, these thoughts were wrong. This love was wrong.

            The CEO entered his room and closed the door. Seto then began to carelessly remove his clothing. The cold air stabbed at his skin viciously, ushering him into equally frigid sheets. These conditions made it easier for him to remember the days when the both of them were innocent and a touch was not illegal. Seto sighed and clapped his hands. The lights snapped off as if they were never were.

 So many kids… The Kaiba heir made a face of utter repulsion and shoved through the sea of little people. It was ingenious really. Take the most annoying noise imaginable and stuff it into an ugly beast that would be so… easy to kill if it weren't highly illegal. Seto was having some trouble locating his younger brother. He had already run into three imposters and one was a girl. However, despite all this he really did enjoy picking Mokuba up from school.

            "Nii-sama!" Mokuba waved from a cluster of shrubs and bounced over to his older brother. Seto cracked a bit of a smile and began walking towards the limo, knowing full well that Mokuba was right behind him. They moved down the sidewalk at an unusually languid pace. There was no danger, no wars, no hate. It was just them, together as brothers, except for one thing…Mokuba would always walk a few steps behind him. Seto slowed down even more so and offered to his younger brother, his hand. 

            Mokuba slipped his hand into his brother's with little more than a smile.

A hollow smile. 

It didn't take a genius to see that Seto was acting so weird lately. Mokuba was sure that the taller boy would try to play with his hair on occasions and a few nights ago he could have sworn that his older brother was watching him in bed. It wasn't the nice safe feeling he was saved from Pegasus. There was something more. There was something hiding underneath the hugs, something ripe to the point of festering, something almost evil...Mokuba shook it off and allowed himself to concentrate on the warmth of that hand.

"So how was school today?" Mokuba jumped a little.

"Pretty good."

Seto nodded and squeezed Mokuba's hand. 

The younger boy noted that the weird feeling in his stomach had returned.

Mokuba loved his brother with a passion and would do anything to make him happy but he wondered if there was anything wrong with Seto. Sometimes they could feel each other's emotions. That was one reason why he didn't feel so alone in that soul card. A warm presence not unlike a puppy's would rest around his shoulders almost like someone was saying that everything was all right. That was the first time he had ever partaken of Seto's hope. 

"Nii-sama?" Mokuba asked quietly, keeping his head lowered.

"What is it Mokuba?" 

"Could I have my hand back?" 

Seto released his sibling's hand slowly, brushing his thumb across the smooth skin. He was so sick… This was his brother! His young, virgin, innocent brother. Seto shivered in repulsion at what he unconsciously did. It was getting to the point that he couldn't even monitor his behaviors anymore. They walked back to the mansion in silence, neither feeling very secure.

Mokuba broke away from his brother's side as soon as they entered the door. He moved quickly to another room, not even noticing just how sad his brother looked. All he knew was he felt strange and needed to get away. What exactly he thought Seto was going to do to him, he wasn't that sure. Mokuba climbed onto a nearby sofa and sighed, he was so confused.

            "What's wrong Nii-sama? What's happening to you?" Maybe Seto was getting sick. Yeah, that was it. If Seto was sick than he should spend more time with him and make him feel better… Mokuba shifted momentarily and slipped into a sprawled out position, resting his hand across his stomach. Part of him felt like it was being twisted, twisted to the point of snapping.

Meanwhile up I his room Seto was upset to the point of suicide. He passed across his room like a caged animal. Of course he would never intentionally end his life. He had a company to take care of and his sibling.

"Oh, little brother… " He trailed off as the fear of someone hearing muffled his voice. I really do love you. 

So much that I won't tell.

To Be Continued… 

End notes: Well I hope you all enjoyed part one. **laughs nervously** I have no idea how to continue this so if you all would like to help me out…e-mail me. Who knows? I might even give you a _lollypop_. **wink** 


End file.
